ULTAIMATE ALLIANCE: THE BEGINNING
by Darkwolf9819
Summary: Three friends get superpowers but at the beginning they don't know it and start a triple threat with one another.
1. Chapter 1

ULTIMATE ALLIANCE:THE BEGINNING

PROLOUGE: This story is about three friends that gain super powers in their own separate ways fighting each other until they found out who one another is. They then fight alongside each other. But this is the beginning, this is Ultimate alliance!

"Zak come on time for school!" Zak's mother said "ohhhh come on mom I'm a senior now and work is hard can I just get one day off pleaaasssee." Zak said begging his mom "Zak no you know how New Dimensions is." Zak's mom said "Ok mom whatever you say." Zak says (well at least I get to see Ryan and Sam) Zak thought to himself

…Meanwhile with Ryan…

"Man when is this bus coming I'm already almost late for first period!" said Ryan !VRRRROOOOOOMMMMMM! the bus stopped and the doors open "come on kid." Said the bus driver "hey I'm basically an adult now come on eighteen bro." Ryan said back to the driver "well do you have a car?" the bus driver asked "no" answered Ryan "do you have a job?" asked the bus driver "No" answered Ryan "Then your not an adult compared to me kid and we are here." said the bus driver "thanks I guess." Said Ryan *sigh* "whats up Sam. Hey Zak" Ryan said as he walked to his seat "Whats up Bro!" said Sam "Hey Ryan" said Zak "Ok Class get pencil and paper out time to begin work and we have a test." The teacher said as many groans from the class were heard "Ah man I forgot about the test did you study Ryan?" asked Sam "yea Ryan." Zak said "Yea I did." "well help us out" said Sam…The day passes by… "Oh My God 4th period please end" said Sam as the clocked ticked and tocked Ryan sank into his seat out of boredom and Zak just tapped his pencil eraser the desk *BEEEEEEEEEP* the bell rang "Finally its over see you guys later!" Sam said as he left the class "ok see ya!" said Zak "Peace bro" said Ryan as they all left the class.

…with Zak… "Man school sucked today….hey why is the military by my house?" Zak said as he rushed to find out he jumped fences until he got to his backyard "what is that?" Zak said as he saw the meteorite glowing green "huh?" Zak said as he poked it. The meteorite then started glowing brighter and brighter looking like as if it were going to blow up "HEY KID GET AWAY FROM THERE!" A military official yelled at Zak. Zak then tried to run but it was too late.. "BOOOOOOOOOMMMM!" the meteorite exploded Zak getting caught in the explosion … "ohhh maann.." Zak said as he was opening his eyes only to a blurred vision "Kid you should've died that meteorite had gamma radiation I don't know how you lived." Said the military official "huh what Gamma radiation?" Zak said confused. "well kid your fine ma'am have a nice day." Said the military official

…With Sam…

"Hey look spiders cool." Said Sam. "hey whats this spider I've never seen it." Sam said as the spider leaped on to him "whoa what the get this thing off of me!" Sam yelled "Ah I think it bit me." Said Sam still trying to find the spider "ugh I'll just get home." Said Sam as he arrived at his house "oh man I do not feel good at all." Sam said as he just layed down on his bed

…later that night(10:00 PM)…

"Man why cant I sleep." Ryan said as he tossed and turned on his bed BOOOOOOMMM something then landed at the forest blocks away from his house. "gotta go check that out!" Ryan said running out of his house. *gasp* *gasp* "I made it wait what iiss that?" Ryan said as he kneeled beside the being *cough* *cough* "Earthling.." the martian weakly said "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA what the Heeecckk" said Ryan "Take these powers and use them for ggooo…" the martian said as he touched Ryan on his shoulder giving him his powers as the martians body vanished with the wind. "I think I just got super powers." Ryan said as he randomley started going through the floor.

…END OF CHAPTER 1…


	2. Chapter 2

ULTIMATE ALLIANCE: THE BEGINNING

"Ohhhh man I don't feel good." Sam said as he started to get up. *riiiiinnngg* *riiiiinnngg* "the phones ringing." Sam said as he made his way to the phone. Sam then grabbed the phone "what the?" Sam said as he tried to get the phone off of his hand "Why isn't this getting OFFF!" Sam said as he tried to pry the phone of his hand. "heeyy what is this." Sam said as he examined his hand only to have little web like things sticking out of his skin. "Hmmmmm what can this be?" Sam said as the phone just fell of his hand. "hmm go,go,shoot,spray." Sam said as he tried all sorts of hand signs "wait how about this." Sam said as he shot a stream of web out of his hand. "whoaaa this is awesome!" Sam said as he ran to his room and opened the door "oops." Sam said as he accidently ripped the door knob off "I'll fix that…later" Sam said. He then got red and black yarn "Hmmmm I got an idea!" Sam said. Sam took hours and hours until the final result was finished. Sam's new suit the base was red with black outline around the eyes which were white and the suit had a sleeveless sweater like thing that was black and the hood was made to look like a web. And the arms were red on top and black on the bottom the red lasting until the knuckles of the hands making the fingers and palms black. "Its finally finished its perfect." Said Sam *This program has been interrupted for some breaking news there is a so called green monster terrorizing downtown Orlando its like a real HULK! Some people say wait its coming towards me no no please NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" *PSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH* "Well looks like I'm gonna have to do a test drive." Sam said as he threw on his costume. "I can't believe I am doing this" Sam said as he was on his roof "alright here goes" Sam said as he shot a web to the strongest tree branch and started to swing as fast as he can to downtown Orlando. "WROOOOOOOAAAARRRRR." The Hulk screamed as he crushed and smashed cars as civilians ran around him "Hey green gorilla over here!" Spider man(Sam) said as he swung kicked into the Hulk "GRRRRR…HULK NO LIKE INSECT MAAAAAAAAAANNN!" Hulk said as he threw a punch at Spider man "whoa that was close." Spider man said as he maneuvered around the hulks punch up-kicking the hulks Chin "GRRRRRR HULK MAD!" said the hulk as he threw a lynx bus at spider man "AAAAAAAH ooof!" *SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASHHHH* the bus just landed harshly on Spider man *cough* *cough* "I never knew how much a bus can hurt." Spider man Said as he struggled to get up "Ok my turn Hulk." Said Spider man as he webbed an armored truck with both hands and started to spin around "GRRRRR…this is so HEAVYYYYYYY!" Spider man said as he let go of the truck releasing it towards Hulk *WHOOSSH* *BOOOMMM* The truck then hit hulk in the face "CANNON BALLL!" Spider man said as he webbed to Hulks shoulders from the highest building he could fine grabbing his webs as rushing down as fast as he could "Huh?" Hulk looked confused and looked up just then as he was kicked in the face with enough force his face was in the ground. "Now stay down..AHHH!" Spider man said as he flew off of Hulk "Stay out of the way spider geek." Said Martian man hunter "What now a Martian man hunter you gotta be kidding me." Said spider man as he looked to see the martian turn his back "HMMM…Hey I'm not sitting out of this one!" said spider man as he webbed the back of martian man hunters head and smashed him down to the ground head first. "Sorry alien freak." Said spider man "Oh you'll be sorry." Said the martian man hunter as he started to take over spider mans body "hey what are you doing." Said spider man as he randomly started punching himself "why are you hitting yourself!" said the martian man hunter "hey cut that out !" spider man yelled "ok." Replied the Martian man hunter as he came out of spider man's body and threw him towards hulk "whooaaaaa!" "HULK SMASH!" said the hulk as he punched spider man to the ground and threw him up "WHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAA!" yelled spider man as he was high in the sky that he was by an airplane "I think I just saw spider man." Said one pilot to the other "WHOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAA!" said Spider man as he started falling down at more than 100 mph "Oh God….wait a minute." Said spider man as he webbed to hulk putting his legs out "Take this ya big gorilla!" Spider man said *BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!* the hulks body just went through three layers of cement making it look like a big cement splash "hehe I didn't think that guy would survive." Martian man hunter said to himself "huh?" the Martian man hunter then turned around. "Take this marvin!" said Spider man as he punched the martian man hunter in the face then webbing him back doing a hurricurana webbing him up again and sling shotting him up into the air "WHAAATTT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED!" Martian man hunter said as he was in the air "oh don't worry going down!" said spider man as he webbed the martian man hunters arms and slammed him down. "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR HULK SMASH INSECT AND ALIEN MAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNN!" Hulked yelled as he jumped towards Spider man and the martian man hunter

…END OF CHAPTER 2…


End file.
